


Clingy

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, cuddling is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon continues to hover behind him, floating on his left side as he leans in to press a warm kiss to his cheek. “You smell nice.”</p><p>He can’t help but give Kon a look of complete disbelief. “I smell like a pile of old socks.” Tim declares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clingy

**Author's Note:**

> [ based on this lovely fanart by Julie](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/16088371718)

Tim’s slightly confused  _how_  Kon got them to hold hands like this but he’s got bigger concerns to worry about. Like how to get his hands back so that he can go take a shower.  
  


“Conner…” Tim sighs, trying to tug his hands free. “I need to take a shower.”  
  


“What for?” Kon asks, the fond look on his face not being affected in the slightest by Tim’s attempts to escape. Instead, his fingers simply tighten their hold on Tim’s hands.   
  


His right hand, crossing down past his hips, is held in a deceptively light grip. Which Tim tries to break but Kon’s  _gotta_ be using his TTK to keep their hands linked. So instead, Tim tries to get his left hand free. Which is crossed over his chest and right arm and linked together with Kon’s fingers.  
  


But he’d have better luck trying to slam a revolving door. Tim’s still trying to tug his hands free when he speaks. “I’m  _sweaty_!” he declares in a matter of fact tone. He’s pretty sure that he’s smelling like a …well he  _smells_!  
  


Kon continues to hover behind him, floating on his left side as he leans in to press a warm kiss to his cheek. “You smell nice.”  
  


He can’t help but give Kon a look of complete disbelief. “I smell like a pile of old  _socks_.” Tim declares.  
  


That makes Kon pause for a moment before giving Tim a small, apologetic grin. “Just a bit.” But clearly that admission isn’t enough to stop him from affectionately nuzzling Tim’s cheek. “But I missed you.”  
  


Feeling Kon nosing against his sweat damp hair makes a small flush rise on his cheeks. Tim squirms a little uncomfortably when Kon presses against his sweat soaked shirt. That feeling makes a small whine creep into his voice. “Do you  _have_  to be all cuddly right  _now_?”  
  


“Why  _not_  right now?” Kon presses a kiss right in the middle of his blush.  
  


“Because I  _smell_.” Tim repeats as though he’s explaining it to a child. “And I’m  _sweaty_.”  
  


“But it’s  _your_  smell and sweat.” That makes Tim blink in no small confusion at his boyfriend. Who only grins back.  
  


“You’re such an idiot.” He can’t help but declare fondly, leaning back into Kon’s chest.  
  


“Only for you.” Kon admits before leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
